The Blue Rose of the Avengers
by claw06
Summary: Unbeknownst to anyone Diva gave birth to a son long before she escaped to Zoo. Born twenty years before Saya released Diva from her tower, Rosario is the only chiropteran prince in existence. With his mother's personality, a witty unmatched intelligence and a deep abhorrence for humans, He hides in plain sight as Anthony Edward Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Unbeknownst to anyone Diva gave birth to a son long before she escaped to Zoo. Born twenty years before Saya released Diva from her tower, Rosario is the only chiropteran prince in existence. With his mother's personality, a witty unmatched intelligence and a deep abhorrence for humans, He hides in plain sight as Anthony Edward Stark.**

 **Slash, MPREG (?), OOC!ness,**

 **Pairing: FrostIron**

 **: Chapter One:**

 **The Zoo, Year 1860**

 _Experiment D-67 whimpered softly as she struggled against the bonds connecting her to the cool metal of the mad scientist's lab table. Many would be surprised to learn that this was a regular occurrence in the girl's life. In fact her entire life all she had known was the safety of her beloved tower and the evil sterility of the Mad Man's lab. A rough hand struck her across the face and she cried out turning to glare at the owner of the offending appendage. It was the scientist's apprentice, Anshel. He was a young man of twenty summers and had joined the Mad Man five summers previous. He was a cruel boy and despite his competence as her teacher she hated him. She longed to kill him nearly as much as she longed to kill his master._

 _"Calm down, you bloody abomination!" Anshel snarled at her and she flinched, long hair flowing down to hide her face. Amused by her reaction the man opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by an older, gruffer voice._

 _"Leave her be, Anshel."_

 _D-67 began to tremble, fear and hate racing through her veins as she raised her eyes to meet the speaker's pale blue hues. The Mad Man, Joel Goldschmidt. Her captor for as long she could remember._

 _She hated him more than she hated anyone in the world. He had found her and her sister in their dead mother's womb and once they had hatched from their cocoons, he had separated them. He experimented on her, isolated her, and forced her to learn silly human things like arithmetic and literature while he raised her sister as his daughter, keeping the girl oblivious of her very existence. To make matters worse he told the experiment of the other girl, often taunting her with thoughts of how she could be living. Oh yes, she definitely hated Joel Goldschmidt and his whole pathetic race and she vowed one day she'd be freed and she would destroy them all._

 _"How are you today, my dear?"_

 _The scientist asked in a sickly sweet voice, holding a large needle full of a murky white liquid._

 _She didn't reply but he merely smiled at her and lifted her tattered white gown, positioning it at her lower abdomen. Then with little warning he plunged the needle into her skin injecting the liquid into her body. She jerked and braced herself for pain but nothing happened. Gazing up at the two men confused she watched as Joel chuckled and undid her restraints fastening her shackled hands together in front of her._

 _"Take her to her tower and bring her a meal. We must keep her healthy if we are to be successful." He ordered and Anshel nodded, doing as bid leaving D-67 to wonder what exactly they were talking about yet too weary to ask, not wanting to take advantage of the first painless experiment they had ever performed in her..._

 _Months passed and she fell slightly ill though she was sure to keep it from her captives who seemed to watching her very closely. She had no doubt that both of these oddities were linked to that single painless experiment but she didn't question it. Another odd occurrence was the scientists began to treat her different. They gave her more food, provided her with three thick quilts and gifted her with a few gorgeous loose dresses._

 _As time passed they slowly lost interest in her and soon she was almost completely abandoned in her tower save for two visits a day from Anshel bringing her food. A year passed, then two and she could feel her body changing, filling out in the right places until one morning over two years after the experiment she awakened to a searing pain in her most sacred region. A pain filled whimper left her lips and she instinctively rocked forward, then bore down on it as hard as she could. A cry of pain left her as her entrance was stretched in unimaginable ways until finally something slipped from her body and land on her quilt. Panting D-67 gathered the thing in her arms, feeling her heart stop as she realized what it was. A cocoon. She had been pregnant. That was why they had been so kind they'd thought she was pregnant. Then when she had unknowingly hid the symptoms they had believed that the experiment failed. She gave a choked laugh, cradling the cocoon to her chest to examine it. It was a large thing nearly the size of a human babe and made of a black silk that seemed to absorb the light around them._

 _"Mine."_

 _Whispered the new mother and as of agreeing the cocoon pulsed warmly in her arms._

 _D-67 giggled and kissed it softly. "My hatchling."_

 _ **The Zoo Year 1863**_

 _Another year passed and D-67 managed to keep her beloved bundle hidden from her captors. Whenever she spotted them coming toward her tower from her window she would hide the cocoon in her rose bushes, making sure the shadows of both the bush and the tower protected her unborn child. At night she sat near her window holding the cocoon as she sang and tended her roses and every morning after awakening she fed it a few drops of her blood, falling more in love with the unborn babe with each passing day. Currently she sat in the corner of her "room" singing softly while she cradles the cocoon to her bosom. The moon shined brightly giving her an enchanting glow, not dissimilar to that of an angel of a goddess. All was calm, almost too calm as if the night were anticipating something._

 _Then...the cocoon began to pulse in her arms. Instinct overtook her and she bit into her hand holding the bloody appendage over the hatching cocoon. It pulsated once more absorbing each drop greedily then with final pulse a tiny hand clawed its way from the black silk. D-67 gasped softly watching in awe as the babe tore its way from its silky prison. A little boy! She-she was actually a mother! Joyful tears welled in her eyes as she drank in her child's features._

 _A shock full of dark hair rested on his head, his skin fair and soft much like her own and his eyes. Oh his eyes were beautiful. His left eyes was a deep ethereal blue much like her own and his right was a vivid crimson with a band of gold around the pupil. He gazed up at her, gorgeous eyes wide then he gave her a bright fang filled smile._

 _"Momma." He gurgled and she sniffled kissing his forehead._

 _"Yes, My little Rosario. You're so intelligent. My little rose. My sweet little rose." She cooed. He giggled and D-67 joined him, feeling completely loved for the very first time in her life._

 _***_ ROSARIO**TONY**ROSARIO***

 _Years passed and Diva and her son were happy together in their imprisonment. She taught him everything that Anshel had taught her and showed him how to remain hidden when Anshel or Joel visited her tower. He learned to sing and tend to the roses and often joined her as she did both. As he grew his appearance began to change immensely. His hair grew longer and fell down his back in a tangled mess of waves, his skin darken a shade, and his body grew firmer, full of tightly packed muscles. On his back were large reptilian wings that he could hide at will with four black claws at the tip and scales so dark a red they looked black._

 _At the current moment, nineteen summer old Rosario was leaning against his mother with a slight frown marring his features as she sang. Lately he'd been able to sense that she had grown weary of their imprisonment and he knew that with each passing day she lost what little hope she held of escaping their captors._

 _Her song was as beautiful as it was haunting and he ached to join in but he knew she needed this release. Footsteps sounded outside of the tower and he stiffened._

 _Since his birth he'd been taught to listen for Anshel's heavy decisive steps and Joel's lighter more assertive ones. These were neither. So who…?_

 _His mother stopped singing abruptly and pulled him into her arms._

" _Stay silent, my rose." She whispered and he did as bid, burrowing his face into her throat._

 _Outside a voice sounded, soft and full of childish innocence."Hello? Is anyone up there?"_

 _Rosario's mother hesitated. "Who are you?"_

" _My name is Saya. I live in the castle down the hill. What's your name?"_

" _My name? I don't have…a name."_

 _The young prince inhaled sharply at the woman's pain filled admission and he heard the person on the outside do the same._

" _D-don't have a name?" Why did the girl- because it had to be a female- sound so shocked? His mama had never had a name other than 'mama' why would that shock her?_

" _I don't have a name." His mother confirmed softly, smiling down at him as he snuggled closer, her arms tightening around him._

" _I can name you!" The stranger exclaimed and his mother giggled._

" _You will?"_

" _Yeah, your name can be, um…Diva! Yeah, Diva is the perfect name for you because your voice is so beautiful."_

" _Diva." His queen mouthed before smiling vividly._

" _I-I like it."_

 _Rosario grinned at her excitement, bi-colored eyes glittering in delight when the person outside the tower giggled in response. Something dark flashed in his mother's eyes as her and the outsider talked to each other, so muted that he barely caught it. He snuggled closer to her, his eyes drooping tiredly as her voice soothed him. The last thing he heard before drifting off, was his mother proposing a deal of some sort to the person Outside. The girl agreed._

 _***ROSARIO***TONY***ROSARIO***_

 _"Rosario, Little one, wake up."_

 _Rosario's eyes fluttered open to find his mother leaning over him, her expression a strange mix of relief and grief._

 _"Mama?" He yawned and she laughed softly. "Of course, little rose. Who else could I be?"_

 _The young man smiled and sat up, noting that his mother was wearing her nicest dress. It was a long white dress embroidered with a royal blue ribbons, one of her gorgeous blue roses sewn into the middle under her generous bust._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Diva sighed and sat down beside him, blue eyes sad._

 _"My Rose," She began. "M y dear, sweet Rosario. You know I love you. You are my light, my only reason to live. You know this, right?"_

 _He nodded, fear striking his heart and dread pooling low in his belly. Why was she saying these things? He didn't understand, was she sending him away? Was she...was she dying?_

 _Seeing his fear, the blue queen smiled and cupped his face gently in her ice cold hands._

 _"Saya, Joel's daughter, will be freeing us tomorrow, My Rose. I am going to kill them, all of them, but I fear war is on the horizon. Promise me you will stay in the safety of the tower until the last ember dies. Don't leave a moment before. Then when the flames clear, escape this place. Be happy."  
_

 _Rosario shook his head, his eyes widening in terror._

 _They were being separated._

 _In all his nineteen summers of life, he'd never, ever been with out his mother and he certainly wasn't going to the Outside! The Outside, his mother had once explained, was a cruel, evil place. It was full of unimaginable beauty and adventures, but it also contained the root of all evil...humans. They killed their kind as well as each other for little other than sport and then there were those like The Mad Men who killed and experimented in the name of science. He clutched the woman's dress fearfully, nearly choking on his very breath at the mere thought._

 _No, He couldn't- wouldn't do it._

 _Tears filled his mother's eyes and she ran a gentle hand through his long dark hair._

 _"I'm afraid we have very little choice in the matter, Rosario. I trust no one with your existence. They will try to use you anyway they can, especially with your power and I refuse to let that you and I shall know of your existence. Promise me, Little Rose, that you'll do as I say."_

 _Rosario swallowed, a single crystalline tear sliding down his smooth cheek. "I promise." He replied, burying his face in her throat and breaking into soft broken sobs. "I promise, mama."_

 _"Sh, Rosario, we shall meet again."_

 _He shook his head helplessly, clutching her tighter. "Don't go. Please."_

 _Diva kissed his forehead gently and ripped a ribbon from the bottom of her dress. Gathering her son's long hair in a tangled bunch, she tied it back with a ribbon, humming softly._

 _"Feed, Rosario."_

 _He refused and continued to sob pitifully in her arms. She cried with him silently, rocking them back and forth to sooth him._

 _"Sh, my love. It'll be alright." She whispered. "It'll be alright."_

 _Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him and herself._

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Rosario bit his lips harshly as he stood hidden in the shadows of the dark tower, watching as the mansion The Mad Men lived in went up in flames. Screams sounded from the mansion's garden, sending trills of vindictive pleasure down his spine._

 _For too long, those humans had held his mother captive, had experimented on her and isolated her. They deserved to burn for their crimes against her. His heterochromial eyes narrowed and he glared down at the building, giggling when his mother's high laugh rang throughout the air, a sharp contrast to the humans' terrified screams._

 _The villa burned and burned, the fire casting an orange glow against the twilight sky to create an almost poetic image. He shook his head and turned away from the window to venture further into his tower and wait out the massacre, knowing that once the last ember faded, he'd be heading out into the Outside on his own._

 _With a soft sigh, he curled into his corner and drifted off into a restless sleep, trying to ignore the almost paralyzing fear niggling at the back of his mind._

 _The next day, he finally garnered the courage to leave his tower, his home. He stood before the open door at the base of the tower, clad in one of his mother's old gowns, the only clothing he'd known in his short life. He stared out the door apprehensively, then took a deep breath and took a trembling step out into the unknown world..._

* * *

 _The humans were strange creatures, he decided._

 _In the three years since he'd left the safety of his tower he traveled to many different places, soaking up knowledge of cultures and languages like a sponge as he searched for his beloved mother. In that time, his hatred for humans had mellowed a bit and he found himself with a fondness for their intellect and inventions. He still hated them, especially The Mad Men, but he found that he could tolerate them if he needed too._

 _A sigh left Rosario's lips and he curled up in a tight ball as thoughts of his mother entered his thoughts. He missed her horribly and he often wondered if she missed him just as much. He even found himself humming her song, just to fall asleep at night, so used to her singing lulling him to sleep. A yawn left the young prince's lips and he shivered and allowed his wings to come out, glad he's chosen an abandoned building to sleep in rather than his usual alcove. With another soft sigh, he drifted off to sleep, unaware that it would be thirty long years until he awakened._

* * *

 **1917, Italy (Post Rosario's sleep)**

 _Rosario pursed his lips slightly,as he walked through the busy night time streets of a small Italian village, pulling on a pair black satin gloves to protect his sensitive hands. His long black hair swayed behind him, tied back in a single plait with the ribbon his mother had gifted him with upon her departure so long ago._

 _Something was wrong._

 _Terribly, terribly wrong and he could feel it. It was like a thick invisible cloak of dread had been pulled around his slight frame and a ball of lead had made a home in his stomach. The feeling had been plaguing him all day but he couldn't figure out what was causing it._

 _Maybe it was due to the fact that it was nearing the time for his next Sleep. It would make sense, although he didn't remember feeling this way the first time. The first time, he'd only been plagued by a bone deep weariness and thoughts of his absent mother. Then again, he hadn't been as aware the last time either._

 _A cry of pain drew him from his thoughts and he scowled when none of the humans so much as moved toward the sound to help the unfortunate soul._

 _"Disgusting bugs." He sneered before rushing in the direction of the sound. It led him to an alley only a few yards from his previous position and the sight that met his eyes just made his disgust and hatred for humans all the more prevalent._

 _A large pale man had a human woman pinned to the wall, trying to rip away her clothing as she fought him tooth and nail, a dark red mark marring her fair cheeks under the tears streaming from her eyes. Behind the beast lay another male, weakly struggling to get to the woman._

 _"Pep...pep..." He rasped, coughing in pain from the man injuries and lacerations marring his slender frame._

 _Rage, stronger than anything Rosario had ever felt flooded his veins and his vision bled red. The last thing he remembered before surrendering to the blood lust was ripping the human beast away from the woman, and shocked green eyes staring at him gratefully._

* * *

 _"Let 'em breathe, Pep."_

 _"Sh, he's waking up."_

 _Rosario frowned as he awakened to the sound of voices whispering above him, vivid heterochromial eyes fluttering open to meet worried mint green one. The human woman from before stood beside him and was leaning over him with concern written on her features. Beside her was the human male that he remembered had been lying beaten on the alley floor, struggling to reach the girl._

 _"Are you okay? You've been asleep for a week now." The woman said and Rosario frowned at her._

 _She was beautiful for a human female, with her long strawberry blond hair and warm smile and she seemed to be only a few years older than his physical age of twenty-one. Her companion, her nest-mate most likely, had the same strawberry blond hair, although his was more scarlet than blond, and mischievous blue eyes that were full of gratitude and loyalty as they gazed into the young prince's bi-colored ones._

 _"I'm fine." He responded eventually. "What happened? Who are you?"_

 _"You saved us from Ian then you gave us your blood to heal our wounds and passed out." The male responded and 'Pepper' nodded in agreement. The prince's eyes widened in alarm. He'd broken his mother's most sacred rule._

 _She had told him that one of the Mad Men's experiments had been injecting humans with their blood. She said that the humans that survived were their servants for life and that they would need their blood to survive. She hadn't wanted him to be dependent on anyone and had told him he was_ _ **never**_ _to give a human his blood._

 _...And he'd broken that rule._

 _He bolted into a sitting position, his breathing picking up speed. Now his mother would never come back. He'd never hear her sweet voice sing to him, never feel her warm embrace, all because he'd broken the one rule she held almost as sacred as the one about staying out of the human's sight._

 _A tear slid down his cheek, followed by another, until he was sobbing silently into his hands. His... Chevaliers, his mind whispered, watched him bewildered and Pepper pulled him into her arms._

 _"Sh," She cooed. "It'll be alright."_

 _He shook his head, but forced himself not to tell her that no, it really wouldn't be._

 _The male seemed to sense this because he smiled at him warmly and kissed him hand._

 _"It will be. Just you watch."_

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I honestly have no excuses for not updating this story other than I forgot I posted it. Lol. Anyways, there's a bit of a time skip in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _"What are your names?" Rosario asked softly._

 _After his embarrassing show of emotion they's moved to the small kitchen, the female moving around the kitchen to put on some tea while her nest-mate sat beside him, watching him with worried blue eyes._

 _"I'm Vilerio Potts an' that's my twin sister, Virginia."_

 _"Pepper." The girl corrected and the Prince fought not to smile. They reminded him of some of the changelings he'd encountered during his travels._

 _"I am Rosario." He introduced softly._

 _Vilerio frowned, and tilted his head. "What are you?"_

 _The young prince flinched and looked down. He didn't want his chevaliers to reject him before he even got a chance to know them...but he wouldn't force them to stay with him._

 _"I am a chiropteran. It is a variation from what your kind calls unlike them we are not susceptible to sunlight. There are three different types of Chiropteran; Queens, Chevaliers, and normal Chiropteran. Queens are born chiropterans sired directly into the main line. All born chiropterans are female, barring myself. There can only be two queens at a time. Their blood serves as poison toward each other, working as a eliminator so that the stronger queen may survive. However it also serves as the catalyst for creating the other two types of chiropterans." He paused, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear._

 _"Chevaliers are males, or in Pepper's case, females turned into chiropteran using the blood of a Queen. Their DNA must be compatible with the blood of their donor for it to work. They are the only ones capable of impregnating a Queen and are charged with the protection and nutrition of the one that changes them."_

 _"So kinda like knights?" Pepper asked curiously and he nodded._

 _"Yes. Other than Queens they are the only Chiropterans able to maintain a human form They are also the only ones able to switch forms. Normal Chiropterans, or Mice, are bat-like in appearance and are Humans that were either turned by a queen whose blood was not compatible to there's or killed by a Mouse. There have almost no will-power of their own and are ruled entirely by their blood lust."_

 _Vilerio frowned. "Which one are you?"_

 _Rosario frowned slightly. "My mother was a Queen. I am a Prince, however I am a strange case, being the first male born to my kind."_

 _"And us?"_

 _"Chevalier."_

 _Pepper pursed her lips, then she smiled and bowed. "Thank you for saving us. We are forever in your debt."_

 _Vilerio nodded in agreement._

 _"What ever you wish from us, it is yours."_

 _The prince gave a tremulous smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears._

 _"I don't want to be alone anymore."_

 _The twins smiled back at him._

 _"Then you won't be."_

 _A relieved sob left his lips._

 _"Thank you." He whispered and they pulled him into a warm embrace._

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

 **Malibu, California, 1917**

 _"Are you sure you'll be alright?"_

 _Rosario nodded. In the month since he'd turned his Chevaliers he'd come to see them as his own children, something that went both ways. They worried endlessly about him, whether he was resting and eating. It was a very tedious thing. In some ways he was very glad to be entering his sleep._

 _Pepper would be traveling and learning the world while he slept while Vilerio would be joining his mother's Chevaliers to watch over her, as Rosario had stated that he didn't trust them. He had dyed his crimson hair a pale blond color and would be joining them under the name of Solomon Goldsmith._

 _Smiling softly, his kissed both of his children's cheeks and leaned up against the wall of the building he'd purchased for this purpose. Pepper murmured something but he didn't hear as The Sleep finally dragged him under._

* * *

 **Malibu, California 1938**

 _He'd been awakened too early._

 _Rosario snarled violently as his cocoon was forced open and he was yanked from it. A red haze clouded his gaze and he roared in anger, throwing those who had dared interrupted his sleep away from him before pouncing on their prone forms. Moments later blood splattered the walls and floors of the room around him and he sat in the center of the room crooning softly to the broken forms beneath him. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up with a snarl, only to calm as the scent of the person reached his nose._

 _Vilerio._ _ **Hatchling**_ _._

 _He yanked the boy closer sniffing him for any wounds before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of his throat._

 _"You shouldn't be awake, my Prince." His childe whispered stroking his hair and he rumbled in agreement._

 _"Rest." The blonde intoned and slowly he slipped back into the embrace of the Sleep._

* * *

 **Malibu, California 1969**

 _Howard Stark was a very curious man. As a scientist it was in his very nature to question and observe things he didn't understand. He wanted to keep them and investigate them as was the case when he came upon a slender young man lying unconscious next to a large alcove in the abandoned stone building only a few blocks from his mansion. A clear, viscous fluid coated the inside of the cocoon and the boys naked form leaving no doubts as to where he'd come from. Long dark hair was splayed around his prone form and he had no doubts it would pool at the child's feet if he stood. The only thing he had was a tattered blue ribbon which was tied around his wrist._

 _He went to shake the boy awake only to gasp as one of the teen's small hands wrapped around his wrist in a steel grip that belied his small stature._

 _"Who are you? Where am I?" He monotoned, looking up at him with empty bi-colored eyes._

 _Howard sighed. "You're in Malibu California. I found you here unconscious. Who are you? Where are your parents."_

 _The boy frowned. "I don't know." He glanced down at the ribbon around his wrist. "I remember anything."_

 _Howard nodded, inwardly smirking. Perfect._

 _"You can stay with me and my wife. She's always begging me for a child."_

 _The boy stared up at him, then slowly shrunk until he was a child no older than 3._

 _"From this day forward you shall be know as Anthony Edward Stark."_

* * *

 _As the years passed it became apparent to Howard that Tony was a genius. The child memorized everything Howard sat in front of him and learned at a pace unheard of among humans. He'd even started creating weapons and improving the current ones for Stark Industries._

 _It also became apparent that the boy was undeniably insane._

 _He_ _ **hated**_ _humans with a passion and he refused to call either of them anything associated with parental affection. Instead he claimed that he only needed Mother, and that soon they would all bow to Her. He made it a point to kill any and all scientists Howard hired to assist with the experiments, especially after regaining his memories._

 _At the moment, the boy was calm, sitting in the metal room given to him by Howard working on some blueprints for Stark Industries. As he work, a soft trill left his lips, enchanting and haunting and sending chills down the spine of all who heard it. Every few moments he shivered and tensed gritting his teeth._

 _Howard pursed his lips and entered the room, causing him to look up._

 _" ." He greeted, then smiled. "Did you bring more toys? Perhaps more snacks?"_

 _The CEO fought the fear that tried to worm its way down his spine. When he'd taken the boy in ten years previous he hadn't had any idea what kind of monster he was. He hadn't expected the boy to_ _ **eat**_ _the scientists he killed. Instead of showing the fear that had his heart racing in his chest he tossed a thick booklet in the boys direction._

 _"It has been decided that I can't keep you hidden forever. Due to this you will be going to school. That booklet is a placement test to see what level schooling you need."_

 _The boy giggled, fangs glinting in the dim lighting._

 _"As you wish,_ _ **father."**_

 _Howard clenched his teeth, then turned and left the room, Tony's insane giggles haunting his retreat._

 _A few days later the results of the test came back and Howard had to fight not to show the relief that so desperately wanted to escape him._

 _He was finally getting rid of the Boy._

 _Tony was going to college._

 _ **TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _College was an interesting experience for Tony._

 _The abundance of humans had made him uncomfortable, something that was exacerbated by the fact that most of them bullied him for being younger than them. They bullied him relentlessly, believing the only reason he'd gotten into the college was his "father's" wealth rather than his own intellect. He endured it as much as he dared, not eager to return to the cruel confines of Howard's lab. The professors weren't any better, eager to single him out in class and prove his genius false if only to make themselves feel superior._

 _After only two months of dealing with it all, however, he was only a hair trigger away from snapping and killing someone just to obtain a few moments peace. Before he could salvation came in the form a human named James Rhodes._

 _He'd been returning to the dorms after staying late at the school library when a group comprised of four upperclassmen. They taunted him and sneered at him, then started to beat him. He curled into a fetal position, body wound tight with tension and fangs pushing through his gums as bloodlust tried to overwhelm him._

" _ **Kill them," his mind whispered seductively. "It would be so easy to drain them. We're already isolated. No one would even notice."**_

 _Tony shivered. The voice was right. He could smell the sweet blood pumping its way through their fragile human bodies. He could hear it even over his own shaky breathing. They'd already done most of his work for him when they'd cornered him in the alley like they had, all he had to do was snap and kill them. A loud angry voice stopped him from doing just that._

" _Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?! Leave him alone!"_

 _One of the bullies was shoved off of him and him the ground with a loud thump while the others turned to face the newcomer with dark snarls._

" _This ain't any of your business, Rhodes! Get lost!"_

" _Yeah, Rhodes. Besides it just Stark."_

 _Even without looking at the newcomer, Tony could tell he was starting to get angry. He could smell it, spicy and tangy in the crisp night air._

" _His name doesn't justify you three cowards cornering him in an alley and beating him bloody," Rhodes growled softly and Tony couldn't fight a smile at his words. Unfortunately, one of his assailants noticed and kicked him in the face harshly._

" _What the hell are you smiling at?!" He snarled and the Prince gave a beastly growl, bichromial eyes glowing as all five humans looked at him. He stood slowly, hate and rage blazing in his gaze._

" _Leave," He ordered silkily, baring his fangs. The humans scrambled back in fear, and did as bid. All but one._

" _Hey kid, you alright?"_

 _Tony turned to Rhodes, fangs slowly receding and glow fading, and smiled._

" _I'm fine. Merely battered. I will be well come morning." He said observing his attempted savior._

 _The young man was tall, towering over him at 6'6, curly dark hair cropped close to his skull and kind hazel eyes, his skin a smooth caramel color. He'd make a wonderful chevalier._

 _Tony smiled, pushing that thought away. "Thank you for helping me."_

 _Rhodes smiled. "No problem. I'm James. James Rhodes."_

 _The chiropteran held out his hand. "Tony Stark."_

 _The human clasped his hand in his larger one and shook it firmly. Neither knowing this one hand shake would spawn a lifelong friendship._

 _ **1989**1989**_

 _When the Starks died, Tony was happiest person on earth, although he didn't let it show. He pretended to be the grieving son, allowing his 'godfather', Obadiah to run the company the human had left to him for almost a year before taking the reins._

 _The first thing he did was buy the Metropolitan Opera house, decorating it in the beautiful Victorian gothic style that Valerio had informed him that his mother had fallen in love with. The next thing he did was change his disguise. He was now a young man of 21 with a newly trimmed goatee and short messy black hair. Valerio had informed him that his mother was still sleeping and wouldn't awaken for another two years. He took the news in stride, visiting her resting place in secret every chance he could and taking care not to be caught by her chevaliers. Shortly after he took over Stark Industries, Pepper returned to his side under the guise of his personal assistant, force-feeding him her blood when she realized he was long overdue for his Sleep._

" _Why do you do this, my Prince?" She asked softly, stroking his hair. He leaned into her touch, purring, his bicolored eyes half-lidded._

 _They were at his home in Malibu resting in his living room._

" _My mother is going to awaken soon. In addition to this…Valerio seems to have fallen in love with Aunt Saya." Pepper froze, her heart stilling in her chest even as her Prince continued to speak, tears welling in his eyes._

" _His love for her is far greater than his loyalty to me and I fear he will betray us soon. I fear it as deeply as I dare, for I do not wish to turn my blade on either of you. You are my children, my family." He shuddered, eyes darkening to a cobalt color._

" _However, if her harms my mother in his pursuit of Saya I will_ _ **end**_ _him."_

 _Pepper nodded resignedly, her eyes full of sadness._

" _Of course, My Prince. But trust in my brother. He may be interested in Saya but he will do no such thing. We are his family."_

 _A soft chuckle left the elder being, his own eyes full of sadness and fear, so different from the impassive or insane gleam they normally took._

" _I hope so, love. I truly hope so."_

 _ **1992**1992**_

 _When Diva awakened from her sleep, she did not expect to find her little prince perched beside her, invisible to everyone but her. Her chevaliers stood side by side on either side of her bed, confusion marring their faces as she gave her son her softest smile_

" _My Rose." She sighed and he giggled soundlessly, curling around her. A hiss left him as Anshel leaned over to hand her a beautiful blue rose._

 _The Queen's eyes iced over, confusing them even more. "Leave. I wish to be alone."_

 _Sharing concerned frowns, the six men did as she bid and left the room, leaving her alone with her incognito son. Tears filled both of their eyes and they hugged each other tightly, relieved to finally be reunited after centuries of waiting._

" _It's been far too long, My Rose."_

 _He nodded, sniffling and curled closer to her. "I missed you."_

 _She sighed sadly and pulled away slightly._

" _I know, love, I know. Unfortunately, we will have to be apart for a while yet. The war with my sister is still going and is planning something dangerous. I don't trust him. If he discovers you, he'll hurt you."_

 _Tony stared at him, knowing better than to revel to her the torture he underwent in the hands of Howard Stark. Instead he lowered his head._

" _Solomon has fallen for Aunt Saya." He confided softly. "I fear that he will betray us for her and that I will have to- I do not wish to kill him mother. He is my child."_

 _Diva's eyes hardened and flashed with murderous intent. She was far less attached to her Chevaliers and would have no problem running one through should they betray her. However, she knew her son's soft heart would never allow him to do such a thing._

" _Your chevalier has a warm heart, Rosario, and he cares for you deeply. He will not betray you." She paused and gently grabbed his face forcing him to meet her gaze. "And should he do so I will run him through myself. I will not force you to kill one of your own."_

 _His lips twitched into a small smile, but his eyes remained sad and Diva found herself hoping fervently that her instincts and her son's were wrong._

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **1993-1994**

 _After being reunited with his mother, Tony continued to visit her off and on, sneaking out from under Obadiah's keen eyes and careful care. He listened as she told him of how the war between her and his aunt was heating up and watched with a heavy heart as his son's infatuation with the red queen drew him further and further away from them. Pepper watched it as well, holding her prince late at night when he sobbed and raged against her brother's impending fate._

 _Their only distractions from the pain came in the form of Rhodey and another Human that had wormed his way into the young prince's heart named Harold Hogan, who they affectionately called Happy. The human, who had been Tony's driver since he'd taken over SI, had endeared himself to the prince after he had found Tony during a fainting spell and took care of him, even going so far as to risk his job by telling off Obadiah, something few had ever done for him._

 _Both humans could tell that something was up with their friend but he refused to tell them what it was and no amount of pushing would get him to tell them._

 _A year passed and the war worsened. He tried to help his mother best he could, even going so far as to by Cinq Fleches, training the Schiff after they broke away from Anshel, enhancing them with his blood to immunize them to Saya's. He grew weaker with each passing day, 21 years overdue for his hibernation but wanting to see this out to the very end, and he often found himself fainting from lack of blood, despite Pepper's best efforts to keep up with both his needs and SI's. Still he kept it all from Solomon and his mother, feeding from Pepper when she was available._

 _He suppressed the less than sane aspects of himself in his mind, shielded by a thick steel wall and built things including a second, third, and fourth AI. This said, He was nowhere near prepared when his mother announced that she was pregnant, especially when she informed him that it was by Saya's younger human brother-turned Chevalier named, Riku._

 _He stared at her, speechless, taking in her bright smile and the way her eyes softened, and fear gripped his heart._

 _He fled._

 _He fled the beautiful mansion her mother and her chevaliers called home, so distraught that he didn't even activate his invisibility, nor did he see the worried blue eyes that followed him._

 _He ran and ran, and he didn't stop until he reached the safety of his lab, even bypassing Pepper who followed him with a worried frown._

" _My Prince?"_

 _Wet chocolate eyes looked up her, their owner's cheeks marred by twin trails of tears, before he shook his head. She opened her mouth to speak but the familiar form of Her Queen appeared and kneeled in front of the crying billionaire, one hand cupping his cheek._

" _Rosario, my rose, what ails you?"_

 _He bit his lip harshly and looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to her._

" _Tell me." She demanded, ice blue gaze tracing the thin trail of blood that escaped his lips from where his fang had pierced them._

" _Why…why are you replacing me?" He asked brokenly and she recoiled violently as if he'd struck her. Even Pepper seemed surprised by the question._

 _How had it escaped he that while he may be centuries old, her son was still essentially a child. He, like her, had been raised in captivity, unaware of the norms of the world. Even after travelling the world, he had always been her only child so he feared that once the twins were born, he'd be abandoned. It broke her heart._

" _Repla-No! My Rose, no. I'm not replacing you and I'm not abandoning you. In fact, you'll be the most important person at my side after your sisters are born. I do not trust my chevaliers." She soothed and he looked up at he looked up at her with wide child-like eyes._

" _Really?"_

 _She smiled and nodded._

" _Of course. They're yours to protect, Little prince."_

 _He nodded._

" _I'll protect them with everything I have." He promised solemnly and she giggled as did Pepper._

" _I'm sure you will, darling." She responded stroking his hair._

" _I'm sure you will."_

* * *

 _Rhodey was shot._

 _Tony stared down at the still frame of his human, trembling as he noticed how fragile the man looked in the large hospital bed. Tubes and wires were attached to his broad form, his caramel skin ashen, and a bandage was wound around his abdomen beneath the blanket._

 _The man looked terrible and the doctors had informed him that there was a 60% chance he wouldn't survive the night._

 _The bullet had ricocheted inside his body and nicked his left lung and they couldn't stop the bleeding._

" _You aren't going to die here." He whispers, unhooking the machines from his friend._

 _He had never thought about creating another Chevalier, but Rhodey had wormed his way through his barriers and burrowed so deeply into his heart, that he didn't even hesitate to bring his wrist to his mouth and bite down._

 _Gathering a mouthful of blood, he pressed his lips to those of the unconscious man, using his tongue to coax the unresponsive lips open and allow the blood inside._  
 _After a moment, he pulled away and smiled, watching as Rhodey started to convulse._

 _He would live._

* * *

 **1995**

 _He's in the middle of redecorating his Malibu home when it happens._

 _His mother rushes in frantically carrying a large wicker basket and her blue eyes full of sadness. Dropping the painting he'd been trying to hand up, he rushed to her side and gently removed the basket from her hands and leading her to sit on sofa._

" _Mother?"_

 _She took his hand in her own. "Solomon has betrayed us!" She cried._

" _James and Karl are dead and I don't trust Anshel. I need you to keep your sister here."_

 _Dread pooled his gut and his heart aches for his wayward child when he realizes what she's not saying. She embraced him passionately and kissed his forehead, before she stood._

" _M-Mother?"_

 _She smiled sadly, blue eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry, my dearest Rose. I'm so proud of who you are now, who you have become, and I would love to watch you grow…but tomorrow will be my final performance. I need you there."_

 _He blanked his face, not wanting her to see how much her words hurt him._

" _I'll be there…Solomon will not live another day."_

 _Pepper bowed her head behind him, her heart mourning her brother, even as her Prince placed the wicker basket in her arms._

" _Take care of them, Pepper. Only you and Rhodey are to know they are here. This war ends tomorrow."_

 _She bowed. "Yes, My Prince."_

* * *

 _Pain._

 _It was an emotion that Tony was intimately familiar with. One that had haunted every step of his long cursed life, and one that lanced through his very being as he faced one of his first and oldest companions._

 _Vilerio stood there in his original form dressing in a form fitting white suit, scarlet falling in elegant curls around his face, blue eyes impassive as they stared into his bi-colored ones._

 _He stood in his true form as well, cold bi-colored eyes and ravens wings hair worn in a strict plain, three blue roses in the base and a ragged blue ribbon at the tip. He wore the same victorin suit he'd worn so long ago, so similar to one Saya's chevalier Hagi wore, that Ville's mask nearly cracked._

" _My Prince." Ville greeted softly and Tony said nothing, bi-colored eyes piercing as they stared at him._

 _When he spoke, his voice was soft and predatory, eerily reminiscent of the one he'd used the night they met in that dark Italian alleyway._

" _My dearest, my love for your sister and yourself are endless. You are my first friends, my first companions, my children. You made my life so much less lonely." His voice broke, tears welling in his eyes._

" _So why? Why have you betrayed me?" His eyes hardened once more._

" _Why shouldn't I rid the world of your existence?"_

 _Ville shivered, reminded for the first time in decades that his Prince was one of the strongest beings in existence._

 _Still he gave a sad smile._

" _I love her. She owns my heart even if I own none of hers."_

 _There was no response for moment before his creator vanished and he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, followed by a cooling sensation. Warm lips met his in a platonic kiss and he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to find his prince in front of him claws buried in his gut._

" _Y-You're crying." He gasped, coughing up blood. His master was beautiful, even with the crystalline trails making their way down his flawless porcelain cheeks. His eyes were full of regret, pain, and…forgiveness and Ville smiled._

" _Rest, childe." The raven crooned and the chevalier found himself unable to resist giving in to the darkness, knowing he'd never wake again._

" _I…love…you…and…Pep. Tell…her…pl…"_

* * *

 _She was dead._

 _His beautiful, larger than life mother, his_ _ **queen**_ _…was dead._

 _Tony's being felt numb as he knelt invisible by his mother's crystalized form. He ignored his aunt and her 'brother' and gathered her in his arms, startling them when he stood._

" _Whose there? Show yourself!" The human male demanded and he obeyed impassively, watching as his aunt brought up her blade._

" _Who are you? Where are you taking her?" She growled._

" _I'm taking my mother where she belongs. I am taking her home." He monotone and before they could respond, he vanished._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright that's the end of the BP series. Next we get into the Avengers. Iron Man 1 &2 are similar to canon but the changes will be addressed in flashbacks or mentioned briefly. Hope you enjoyed, R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter. Everything in Avengers happens as it does in canon, with a few minor changes that will be addressed in flashbacks as they become relevant to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Pepper sighed as she entered her master's bedroom to find him leaning against the wall trembling and panting, cold sweat dripping down his face.

"Jarvis, how long has he been this way?"

" _Approximately two hours, Ms. Potts. He has been neglecting his blood needs in yours and Colonel Rhodes' absence."_

Another sigh left the female chevalier as she moved to her master's side, forcing her wrist to his lips. It was times like this that she missed her brother fiercely. When he was alive, he could get their master to feed regularly, no matter how the prince felt at the time.

Her heart panged painfully in her chest, but she pushed it away as thin fangs pierced her flesh. Once he finished, he sagged against her.

"I missed you, Pep. The girls did as well." He rasped and she chuckled hugging his slim frame to her.

"I missed you too, _Rosario_. Italy wasn't the same without your music."

She glanced around. "Where are the girls?"

Tony nuzzled her throat like a small child and his grip on her tightened.

"In my private study with their tutor. They've been asking about Mother but I-" His breath hitched. "It still hurt so much, and with Obadiah, and the invasion I haven't been able to bring myself to – to-" He cut himself off abruptly, yanking away as if he'd been burned.

"Sorry. Please excuse me."

The CEO watched him flee her heart sinking as she saw the tears he was trying so desperately to hide.

Even after a little over a decade and a half, the queen's death still affected her prince so much. She'd been his reason for living for so long and was the only person who'd understood him all the way down to the darkest of his fears. Her death had shattered him so much so that he'd spent three months in a coma after neglecting his need for blood to sit beside her crystalized corpse, his voice haunting as he sang their song. The only thing he stopped for was to feed the twins his blood, doting on them with a passion that both of his chevaliers wished he would use to care for himself.

He's even taken a room in the stark mansion and converted into a tomb for her, but after the construction of the tower he'd moved her crystalized form to a tomb he'd built underneath the tower's foundation, the entire stone cavern covered in the queen's immortal blue roses.

It made her wonder if he'd ever come to terms with her death.

"Jarvis, keep an eye on him. If I'm correct, he's down in the Mistress' resting place."

" _Of course, Ms. Potts. And if Sir asks about your absence?"_

"Tell him I went back to the office. Rhodey is coming over to sign some papers for the military." She paused then scowled thinking of the "heroes" her Prince was currently housing.

"Also, inform the Avengers that Tony is on bedrest for the rest of the night. That should be enough to keep his façade safe."

" _As you wish Ms. Potts. Have a safe journey."_

The strawberry blond smiled. "I will. Thanks, J."

* * *

Kana and Rosalie Miyagusuku grinned as they enter the penthouse they shared with their older brother to the smell of their favorite meal.

The scent of grilled salmon filled the air, their brothers famous saffron rice and homemade biscuits wafting from the kitchen, his voice light as it rang throughout their home to the lyrics of 'Shoot to Thrill'.

Rosalie's grin widened.

There was no one in the world they loved more than they loved their brother, who'd been their guardian as long as they could remember. He was amazing, always smiling and singing even when it seemed lie he just wanted to cry. He never got angry with them, his patience nearing sainthood as he taught them things they wanted to learn and tended to them.

He even sat with them during their daily visits with Mother even though they knew it hurt him.

"A penny for your thoughts, Rose?" He rumbled, and she blinked marveling at how different he looked from her and Kana.

He took after their mother and their aunt Saya, from what she'd seen in pictures. He had their mother's long black hair, his bi-chromial eyes representing both sides of the war that had stolen their mother's life.

Kana had their mother's hair as well, but her eyes were their father's deep russet brown, and her skin was a soft peach color a few shades darker than Tony's deathly pale. She was tougher of the two, with a fondness over jeans and leather unlike their brother's love for his Victorian suits and band shirts.

She, looked exactly like her twin, but whereas both of her older siblings wore their hair long, she kept hers short in a messy pixie cut. Her own preference for Asian styled clothing made her more like their aunt but neither of her siblings minded and for that she was grateful.

Strong arms wrapped around them, Rosario's calm scent of metal, motor oil and coffee filling their senses.

"Guess what,"

They looked up, curious. "Pep's back. She's finishing up at the office, so she should be here soon."

They cheered, chattering rapidly as they followed their brother into the dining room. Just as promised, Pepper joined them a moment later and they ate, talking happily amongst each other.

As their dinner started to come to a close, Jarvis spoke.

" _Sir, Director Fury and The Avengers are requesting your presence for an urgent meeting. It seems the Avengers are getting three new members."_

Tony's brow furrowed. "Prepare floors for them, J. Kana, Rose, stay with Pepper." He turned his gaze onto his eldest chevalier, bi-colored eyes glowing as his disguise slid into place.

"Protect them."

"With my life, Rosario." She vowed bowing and he kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Alright," He said, smirking sardonically. "Time to go make nice with the humans."

* * *

"Nice of you to finally join us, Stark." Fury greeted as the billionaire entered wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black wife beater, the light of the arc reactor glowing beneath his shirt.

"I was busy," he replied, sitting down. "What the hell do you want?"

Rogers sent him a disapproving glare which went ignored as always. Rolling his one visible eye, the super spy continued.

"The Avengers will be getting three new members. The first one isn't really a member as he is a liaison for an organization called the Red Shield. His name is Kai Miyagusuku. The other is his team mate, Hagi. He is a rare form of vampire called a chiropteran." The spy paused and heaved a great sigh, inwardly frowning as pure hatred flashed in Stark's eyes at both names, before being expertly hidden.

"The last member is Loki." He waited as the entire team protested. "Odin believes you six psychos can teach him some humanity, therefore he is banished here for the time being. Its non-negotiable, so sit down, shut up and deal with it."

Just as he finished speaking the three aforementioned men entered the room, Loki in the lead.

The god had substituted his armor for a tailored black suit, a dark green scarf draped lazily across his shoulders. Miyagusuku followed his dark washed jeans and white v-neck bringing out his dark red hair, dark eyes, and dark skin tone. Hagi brought up the rear, his appearance drawing a few raised eyebrows.

His Victorian styled suit emphasized his unusual height, his dark hair held back with a blue ribbon revealing emotionless features. His right arm was wrapped in bandages and yet there seemed to be nothing wrong with it from the way he was holding the large cello case.

The red-head gifted them with a smile. "Hello, I'm Kai Miyagusuku, ambassador between Red Shield and the S.H.I.E.L.D. This is my longtime friend and partner, Hagi. He's one of Red Shields's main operatives. Hopefully we'll all get along."

Loki smirked. "Loki of Asgard."

Thor grinned as the entire team stood barring Stark. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Thor Odinson. Welcome Hagi, welcome Kai." He boomed and the latter smiled back.

Clint was next, shaking Kai's hand and nodding at Hagi. "Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. Welcome to the team, man."

"Natasha Romanov, Black Widow." Hagi's eyebrow rose at that.

Bruce glanced at Tony concerned but gifted them with a gentle smile. "Bruce Banner, The Hulk."

Loki grimaced, while both Hagi and Kai gave him looks of mild curiosity but neither asked, turning to Rogers.

"Steve Rogers, Captain America. It's nice to meet you."

They turned to the table as Stark stood. The genius stared at them for a moment.

"Anthony Stark."

His teammates frowned, while Kai scowled. "Have we pissed you off or something?"

"I doubt a dog and a traitor can do much." He sneered and both tensed.

"You're human." Kai whispered confused.

"How do you know about Saya?" Hagi asked and the avengers stared between the three curious.

The genius flashed them both a wicked smile and turned to leave.

"Enjoyed your stay." He tossed over his shoulder leaving them all staring after him.

Loki tilted his head, and a tiny glimmer of interest sparked in his eyes.

Seems being an avenger would be more interesting than he'd thought.

His gaze traced the gentle swell of the Man of Iron's backside and his lips curled into an appreciative smirk.

Very interesting, indeed.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: So, it should probably be noted that even though I introduced Diva's daughters (yes, they're OCs here) in this chapter they will not really play a big role in this story. Like, at all. They'll only be there for a few chapters probably only three throughout the whole story. Sorry if anyone is disappointed about that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She found him in the Queen's tomb lying on the floor unconscious.

Any other time she'd take the time to appreciate the effort into making his mother's resting place as beautiful as it was, marveling at the vines winding through the stone walls and the blue roses growing on the ceiling and every wall. She'd marvel at the majestic four poster bed in the middle of the room on a raised dais, the Queen's crystalized form lying on black silk sheets, the candles on each post luminating the room in a soft orange glow.

Instead, all she felt was panic and anger.

Her Prince had to be one of the most stubborn creatures in the world, and alone she could barely handle him. She loved when Rhodey was around to help her, but with him deployed overseas she knew it would be a while before he returned.

"Rosario!" She whispered, pained and he gave a soft groan, heterochromial eyes fluttering open to meet her gaze.

"Pep? What?"

"You fainted. _Again._ You need to _sleep_ , you are already nearly forty years overdue and it's killing you!"

He shivered, curling into her. "I can't. The twins need me, at least until they enter their first sleep. The Avengers need Iron Man, as well. Anthony Stark is just too important."

She gave a choked sob, pain spearing her heart. " _Please_ , my prince," she pleaded her accent thickening in her distress.

After Valerio's death, her prince was the only constant in her life, her only connection to her brother. She was not above begging if it would get him to relent to doing what he needed to stay alive. "You are _dying_."

He struggled to sit up and pushed her away.

"Well I'm not dead, so leave it!" He snapped, storming from the room.

She stared after him heartbroken.

Neither seemed to notice the crack that appeared in the form on the bed.

 ***/***

The Man of Iron was a strange one.

Loki had been watching him since his arrival in the avenger's tower and he wasn't sure what to think of the things he'd noticed.

Stark harbored an obviously strong dislike for the chiropteran (and why hadn't he known of this one interesting Midgardian race) and his human friend, yet expertly hid it with snark and sarcasm. He'd managed to convince the other avengers that his attitude during their introduction was merely an attribute of his lack of rest, but Loki knew other wise and so did the Chiropteran.

He was also unwilling to participate in the 'team bonding' events the Captain liked to force on them, instead disappearing into either his labs or his rooms (at least that's what the avengers seemed to believe) outside of battles, until he was forced to remerge for his beloved coffee. The doctor harboring the monster seemed to be the only one to see him outside of battle, a fact that he found himself was unerringly envious of.

It was a strange enigmatic routine that he'd gotten used to observing in the two months he's been in the tower.

At the moment, the god sat at the breakfast table on the common floor, a mug of tea warming his hands as he observed the silent woman across from him.

Long copper hair fell elegantly down her back, a blue rose hair clip holding the strands back from her face. A black pencil skirt and sapphire silk blouse completed the outfit, showing off her generous bust and the silver choker encircling her slender throat. She was beautiful, but not his type, and a ring gleamed on her finger as she tapped away on the glass contraption (a starkpad, he'd learned) before her.

She been there since he'd entered the room an hour previous and had yet to speak or even glance in his direction.

As if he were no threat to her.

Arrogant human.

"May I help you, Mr. Odinson?" Her voice, deeper than he'd expected, drew him from his thoughts and he frowned.

"Laufeyson, not Odinson." He gave her a silky smile. "My apologies. May I ask your name?"

She wasn't fazed and he felt a grudging respect for her in that moment.

"Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and Mr. Stark's former assistant." His eyebrow rose at the curt tone she addressed him with, wondering what offense he'd paid her.

Oh right, throwing the Man of Iron through a window.

Not his best moment.

Before he could offer some sort of sympathy or platitude, said man stumbled into the room, form worn with exhaustion.

Potts jumped to her feet and rushed to his side, anger and pain flashing in her otherwise concerned gaze.

Interesting.

"Tony?"

"Pepper," He greeted before noticing Loki. "Loki."

The god frowned and stood smoothly, gathering the hero in his arms bridal style without returning his greeting. The smaller man gasped at the sudden motion, clutching his arms tightly in fear of falling.

"You need to eat, Stark. All that time in solitude is making you ill. Therefore, you will also be attending team movie night tonight." He demanded.

The mortal sent him a look of pure indignation, honeyed gaze bright with annoyance and confusion.

"You don't demand anything of me, Rudolph!" He snapped.

The liesmith smirked his green eyes glowing slightly as his magic pulsed delighted by the mortal man's prescience. Pepper watched the scene with a small smile.

"I just did."

 ***/***

Tony was conflicted.

Two months had passed since Loki had begun to act differently with him and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the matter. The liesmith seemed to be of the idea that he couldn't care for himself and had taken to dragging him from the lab to eat, and to sleep. When he resisted, the man forced him to eat using his magic, casting sleeping spells to ensure he slept peacefully.

He was domineering but not overly so, and seemed to reserve his smiles particularly for him and he'd noted from observing him that he treated the rest of the avengers with the same disdainful politeness that they (with the exception of Bruce) treated Tony with.

The thought made his stomach flutter strangely.

A cold, perhaps?

Human emotions were so confusing.

Asking Pepper had been no help, either. She seemed to be of the idea that it was something he should find out on his own. The thought only made him warier.

"What should I do, mother?" He whispered to his queen's crystalized form He missed her more than anything in the world and he yearned for the days when they'd lived in the tower in Bordeaux. It had been a painful, harsh existence, but it had been simple. Much simpler than being Tony Stark, or dealing with the feelings wreaking havoc on his tormented heart. "What's happening to me?"

She didn't respond, she never did, and he felt his hatred for his aunt flare.

Why?

Why had she sided with the humans that hated them and hurt them?

Why had she taken away his mother, taken away his Valerio?

What had they ever done to her?

Why had she left him feeling so alone?

Pepper was there, of course, but he could feel her drawing further away from him the sicker he got. He could feel her resentment at his circumstances growing, and he knew there was little he could do to stop it.

His sisters, the only reasons he was still alive, were also soon to leave him. Kana was adventurous and wanted to try college instead of staying with tutors and he knew without a doubt that Rosalie would follow her.

His family was dwindling when he needed them the most, and he was terrified.

"What do I do?"

He pleaded once more.

There was still no reply.

Another crack appeared in the crystal…he didn't notice.

Pepper watched him from the walkway, heart clenching painfully.

" _I need you, brother. Now, more that ever."_

 **TBC…**


End file.
